


The Old Switch-A-Roo

by TenshiWarrior



Series: Side-Stories [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sonic X
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to London from another adventure from the Doctor, Sherlock and the Doctor try an experiment; After an explosion occurs both of their worst fears come to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Switch-A-Roo

**Prologue: Who's Who?**

It was just a typical day in London, or at least it would be typical for a few certain people and a man with a blue box.

 

The TARDIS appeared in the street of London, pretty much busted up after their last trip to a different planet. As soon as the door opened, the Doctor, Clara, Sakura, Shadow, John and Sherlock fell right of the smoking TARDIS and on top of each other. The Doctor got up off the floor and fixed his coat and bowtie.

 

“Phew!” The Doctor said, “What a ride! Everyone okay?”

 

“This is the last time I get dragged into that bloody blue box with you!” Sherlock said getting up and fixing his scarf.

 

“Oh come on! How was I supposed to know that the star was a black-hole?” The Doctor said, “I mean, it scared off those aliens, didn’t it?”

 

“It did, but give us a little warning before you go driving into a black hole will you!?” Clara yelled to the Doctor, “I mean we had kids on board and not to mention a married man!”

 

“Oh come on at least no one got hurt!” The Doctor said.

 

Just than they heard a grunt within the TARDIS.

 

“Well, all except for him.” John said.

 

Afro soon came walking out of the smoking Tardis, covered in oil. “Explain this, guys!”

 

“Oh the car oil!” The Doctor said, “I was wondering where that went.”

 

Afro soon yelled, “ **YOU WERE JUST WONDERING-MY ASS! I MEAN LOOK AT MY CLOTHES! IT TOOK ME HOURS TO CLEAN IT! NOT TO MENTION I GOT OIL ALL OVER MY NAMESAKE AND DIMENSION GEAR!!** ”

 

“Weren’t you the one that said, once go black you never go back?” Sherlock joked, which cause the whole group to laugh except for Sakura. Afro was pissed as this as he says “ **GAH!** Forget you guys, if anyone need me, I’ll be in the shower at the hotel!” he stormed out of the TARDIS and slammed the door.

 

“Does that mean the hangout is cancelled?!” Shadow shouted.

 

Afro came back out, “Still up for it.” Then slammed the door again.   


 

Sherlock asked “Can’t he take a joke?”

 

“Sherlock, that was a horrible joke and you know it.” John said, “What are you talking about? You laughed too didn’t you?” Sherlock asked turning to the former doctor.

 

“Hey! Don’t bring that up!” John said.

 

Soon the TARDIS gave out a weird sound, causing the Doctor to say, “OH BOLLUX!” The Doctor shouted, “Ah! Those alien did it! And I just cleaned it! Well, I guess I’ll be staying here for awhile, besides it’ll give me more time to discover what this thing-a-ma-bob is.”

 

The Doctor pulled out a strange device which was what had appeared to be a remote of some kind.

 

“Why were those aliens after this anyway?” Shadow asked.

 

“Don’t know, but that’s what we are going to find out!” The Doctor as he examined the remote.

 

“But it looks like a TV remote.” Clara said, “With an antenna sticking out of it.”

 

“It wouldn’t be a TV remote, if the Cybermen had come after it.” The Doctor said, “So Sherlock I’m going to need to borrow your flat for a bit!”

 

“ **WHAT!?** ” Sherlock shouted as the Doctor passed him, “Hang on, why do you have to go use my flat!?”

 

“Because your flat is the perfect place to go for experiments, besides you already created several types of tobacco anyway.”

 

“I told you not to bring that up.” Sherlock said.

 

John checked his watch, “Speaking of which, I better get back over to work, my lunch hour is almost over you know.”

 

“And we better get ready to go hang out with Afro.” Sakura said, “Do you want to come Clara?”

 

“Of course, I could use a break.” Clara said with a smile, “You sure the two of you will be okay?”

 

“No.” The detective said.

 

“Yes.” The Doctor said immediately. “Come on Sherlock! It’ll be fun! Besides, you enjoy things like this.”

 

Sherlock sighed and gave in, “Fine, but just this once. You two have fun on your quote on quote hang out.”

 

“Of course we’ll have fun.” Shadow said, “Better get going then.”

 

“Okay!” Sakura said.

 

With the three met up with Afro.

 

 

* * *

-Later that Evening-

 

 

“Alright Afro, you’re never going to an Italian Restaurant again.” Shadow said with a glare.

 

Afro had asked, “Why? It's not my fault those guidos wanted to pick a fight with me. they should have known not to mess with the ‘Fro or else they die”

 

“Yes, but did you had to go and bite one of them?” Shadow asked still glaring at him.

 

“It doesn’t seem like the right thing to do Afro.” Sakura said.

 

“They played dirty, I play dirtier.” Said Afro as he wipes the blood that was on his mouth earlier. “it’s how i roll.”

 

“Yes but then you had to shove spaghetti up the guys nose, causing half the people in the restaurant to start a food fight.” Shadow said to him.

 

Afro had said back at him, “He wanted some spaghetti, I gave him some spaghetti, Afro Style. If anything I could have used Domestic Violence on that dude.”

  
  
“ **NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE THAT CAUSES?!** ” Shadow shouted at him.

 

Afro yelled back at him, “ **HEY! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!? SEND THE DALAI LAMA TO MAKE A PEACE OFFERING WITH THEM? AS IF!** ”

 

“Are you always like this when you're on a hangout?” Clara had asked him.

 

“Not really, Only when people like those turds mess with me. That’s when I snap” said Afro.

 

“You’re lucky that we didn’t get banned from that Restaurant.” Shadow said, “I do like to eat there from time to time.”

 

Before Afro could say something, they suddenly heard an explosion at Baker Street, where they were going to.

 

“What the-?!” Shadow said.

 

“Oh no, Sherlock!” Sakura shouted.

 

“Doctor!” Clara yelled.

 

The three ran towards Baker Street while Afro got a little distracted, but noticed quickly what was going on, “Huh? What the- Gah! That scatter-brained Doctor. What did he do this time?!” He took out his snowboard, Afro Dragon, which turned into a skateboard and caught up with the group.

 

Soon enough the group got to Baker Street and saw that 221B was up in smoke. “Afro, stay out here with Clara & Sakura!” Shadow said before running in 221B, not knowing that Sakura ran in close behind him.

 

Shadow managed to get up the stairs and cleared the some of the smoke. “SHERLOCK! DOCTOR! ARE YOU GUYS IN HERE!?” Shadow had shouted.

 

Shadow had soon found the remote on the floor and picked it up off the floor. “Doctor! Sherlock! If this is a joke it’s not funny!”

 

“Shadow I found Sherlock!” Sakura said

 

“When did you-Never mind, Sherlock!”

 

Shadow and Sakura went over to Sherlock. They saw that he was stirring awake.

 

“Sherlock are you okay!? We heard an explosion and-Huh?”

 

Shadow was soon cut off when he saw Sherlock’s eyes were different; Instead of his sea blue eyes, they had changed to light green eyes.

 

Sherlock seemed to look at them all confused at the two of them, “What? Why are you two looking at me like that?”

 

“Your eyes…” Sakura said, “They’re different..” Shadow had finished.

 

Soon enough Afro and Clara came up the stairs. Afro had immediately asked them, “Alright, Where’s  the fire...” Soon he saw Sherlock’s eyes had changed and soon he started to laugh.

 

“Hey what’s so funny?” Sherlock asked Afro, “Your eyes! You look ridiculous!!”

 

“What are you talking-Wait, why is my voice deeper?” Sherlock asked the two of them.

 

Shadow had soon asked, “What are you talking about? Your voice was always like that?”

 

Soon they saw the Doctor getting up off the floor. “Well that was unpleasant.” The Doctor said while rubbing his head

 

“Doctor!” Clara shouted, “Are you alri-What the?”

 

She soon saw the Doctor’s eyes were blue instead of usual green eyes she was used to seeing, which caused Afro to laugh even harder.

 

“What is so funny you bloody git!?” The Doctor shouted, all shocked (Except for Afro) to hear him say that. Afro said through his laughs, “Your eyes!! **YOU ALSO LOOK RIDICULOUS!** ”

 

“What the hell are you-What the hell happened to my voice!?” The Doctor shouted a bit panicked after hearing his own voice .

 

“What are you talking about?” Sakura asked.

 

Sherlock immediately got up off the ground, “Oh no don’t tell me…” He soon ran to the bathroom and let out a shriek, which caused Afro to cease his laughter and him to say, “Woah, that’s a bit freaky”

 

“Oh no…” The Doctor said. He grabbed Afro by the shoulders, “Afro! Do you have a mirror on you?!”

  
  
“Duh” said Afro as he takes out a mirror from his namesake. The Doctor snatched the mirror out his hand and looked at himself and soon screamed at the top of his lungs. “Doctor are you alright?” Clara asked.

 

“ **I’M GOING TO KILL THAT MAN!!** ” The Doctor yelled. Shadow and Afro immediately stopped the Doctor before he stormed off.

 

“What has gotten into you Doctor?!” Shadow asked him, “Did you hit your head?!”

 

Afro had asked, “Maybe you need to relax. this isn’t like you at all, Old Man.”

 

Soon Sherlock came back all in a panic, “Oh gosh. Oh gosh no. This is isn’t happening, this isn’t happening.”

 

“Sherlock are you sure you're okay?” Sakura asked. Sherlock then gave a nervous laughter.

 

Shadow turned to Sherlock, “Sherlock, what’s wrong?”

 

“Would you believe me if I said I wasn’t Sherlock?” The detective had asked.

 

The whole group gave him a confused look. “Sherlock what are you talking abou-?” Shadow asked before realizing what he meant, “Oh god…”

 

He then said while pointing “the Doctor” who stood with Afro, “I think we can call Sherlock a, ‘Time-Lord’ now.”  

 

Shadow soon said in shock and looked at “the Doctor”, “Sherlock?”

 

Afro had then said, What do you-oh crap.....This is no good..”

 

The group soon looked at both Sherlock and the Doctor and realized what had happened. Then the only Shadow could say was, “Oh snap.”

 

-End of Prologue-  



End file.
